Steve
by choirnerd98
Summary: A mysterious patient arrives in the ER. The doctors rush around to help him, but they can't do very much until they find out the answer to the question that is on everybody's minds, who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, video game world! I want to start off by saying that I did not write this story. One of my best friends wrote it and she was thinking about posting it, but was really scared to, so I stole her phone and am publishing it for her. I have never played mindcraft, so I don't understand the characters in the story, but I still think it's good and so ya... Alright, so without further to do, Steve by LBAM.

The door to the ER burst open. Doctors were shouting orders to the nurses while they whisked the weary patient down the hospital corridors. He was seriously wounded. He had a large cut on his arm, possibly from a sword, and bruises were on his arm and poking through his ripped jeans. They suspected more injuries once they checked him thoroughly. The patient groaned, turning on to his side. They finally got to his room, and lifted him onto the bed. He groaned again, this time clutching his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Only to lose consciousness. The doctors did a thorough inspection on his body. They found a broken arm, twisted ankle, and large, thin stripes on his back and chest. They were very interested in this patient. They wanted to know his story. He wasn't even from here. Someone had seen him struggle while walking, and they asked for help right before the patient collapsed. And something else they wanted to know? Was why the patient had the ring of Ryne on a chain around his neck. Only villagers from ryne had one. The patients ring had a pictured a lean, honed sword of diamonds, and a pickaxe of iron crossing each other. These rings were ineffably significant to the Rynes, they considered it part of their genetics . But ryne was destroyed by some evil force just two weeks ago. He must have been the only survivor! They asked witnesses at the scene of collapse if he said what he wanted here in the city of Emerald. Some bystanders said he was looking for Sam Richard. No one( at least the witnesses) didn't know of any Sam Richard. Little did they know, he was on the outskirts of town, the primitive, rural patches of country just beyond the city limits . Someone knew only that and reported it to the police. So then the police went to pick up Sam while the doctors were caring for this mysterious patient. Then they left him with a nurse, so that when he woke up, the nurse could call the doctors.

When Steve woke up, it was nearly dark. The nurse sat up, watching him intently. He slowly groped for his necklace, breathing heavily. Then he grasped it, and let out a distressed, painful sigh. He fell back asleep. The nurse sat down again, thinking the poor boy hadn't a nice story to tell when he woke. She started humming a lullaby. She thought about what she had to do when she got home from her shift that night, still humming. The song came to an end. "Again.. Please.. " She gasped. The patient had awaken during the song and listened to it, not interrupting to tell her he'd awaken. He looked tired and troubled, but he had a smile on his face. She would've believed he was fine if it wasn't for his deep blue eyes, revealing his sorrows. The patient was fingering his ring, now taking notice to his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but he gasped and staggered back down in his bed. The nurse stood up to fluff his pillow and phoned in the doctors.

Two doctors bustled hastily in, along with the nurse that woke the patient, with his dinner. "Hello," said one of the doctors. " I'm Dr. Smith, and this is Dr. Woods." "Hello," smiled dr. Woods. " and this is your nurse, ms. Nancy," dr. Smith said. " " here's your dinner!" The patient looked famished. But he politely said," no thanks. I-I'm not hungry yet... Where... Where am-" started the patient. " you're in the ER in emerald city," said ms. Nancy. She asked, " could you tell us your name?" The patient looked rather confused. "Hmm..." Thought the patient. " if I think really hard... I think my name... Is... Is Steve... Steve of... Of Rynes." "What are you doing here?" Questioned dr. Smith. "You were looking for a Sam Richard?" "Yes," said Steve. " they told me I should go to him for help." "Help?" Asked the doctors. " help for what?" "It's a long story," sighed Steve. He turned and looked out the window, his expression rather sad. " well," said Smith, " we've got all night. Please tell us, tell us everything. We could probably help too." Steve turned and looked the doctors and the nurse in the eye. He had a noble expression, with a quiet look, too. " Thank you. Thank you for taking me in," said Steve. "Naturally. It's our job to help. You looked like you were in pretty bad shape," said dr. Wood. "It was confirmed that you were when you fell unconscious in a strangers arms." Steve frowned. " Did I?" "Yes, you did," the nurse pointed out. He started to pick at his potato. "Oh. I really am sorry," Steve apologized worriedly. He bit his lip and looked down to the indention of his feet through the blankets, almost looking ashamed for causing trouble. " it's alright" said Woods, reassuringly, and the nurse and Dr. Smith nodded with generous smiles. "Please," begged Smith, " will you start on your story?" "Yes, of-" he bit his lip again, closing his eyes tightly, trying to hide the fact he was in pain. He fidgeted a tad. The doctors noticed. The nurse pressed had hands to her mouth. Then he slowly opened them again, and tried to beam. " yes, yes I will," he resumed. "It all started one day..."

" ... It was a very busy day, as usual. I did a little bit of everything around the town. I considered myself pretty helpful. But mostly I protect-er, protected- my small village from mobs, and I mined. That's why my ring has the depiction of a sword and a pic axe intervening. Well, I was deep in the mines when I thought I heard distant shouts and crashes. It didn't sound like any ghast devastation, but sure enough, it was. I blinked. I couldn't believe it- Herobrine! He'd come to destroy ryne! I threw down my pick and reached for my sword to protect my small country town. Out of no where, my best friend and his sister bolted towards me, pushing me back in the mines. 'What are you doing?' I shouted at Fred. He was out of breath, so his sister, Stephane, told me instead. " Everyone is already wounded and or dead," cried Stephane. I tried to say something and move forward, but they both held me back, firmly. Finally, I submitted, lowering my head, listening to the sounds of my hometown being destroyed. Peering out of the cave, I saw mobs- mobs everywhere! Ordinary mobs, legendary, even ender dragons! Herorbine was riding a ghast, dressed in black armour. He swung his head around, searching frantically and angrily for something- or someone. Meanwhile, Fred was able to catch his breath. "I know you must feel terrible," Fred said," but you do know they're looking for you." I was shocked. "Me?" "Yes, you!" Stephane spoke. "Your great grandfather, Steve, remember? He was there with Notch when Herobrine turned into- well, herobrine! He's seeking his revenge. On you- the decadent of Steve!" I thought for a moment. Stephane was right. Was there anything I could die? I considered it ruefully. 'Then I'll go and let him take his revenge, so he can stop destroying ryne,' I said, hints and tips of anger and fright in my voice. "There's no point, acting all heroic and brave. He'll just torture you- or worse. And he might go on destroying things just to anger Notch, anyways," Fred protested. " well we certainly can't stop away in here forever, so what do you suppose we do?" Reasoned Stephane. I turned to see my village for a final, fleeting glance. It was now engulfed in massive, towering flames. All was silent but the irksome treading of zombies, the ended deagon's wings turbulence, and the cackle of dead fire. The mobs were retreating now, sinking sluggishly into crevices and caverns brants the soil. Except for the endermen and herorbine. He let out a horrible screech. I knew he desperately wanted to find me. Eventually, my friends and I dug a tunnel out of the mines and into a forest. It was going to be dark soon when we climbed out of the tunnel. 'Let's camp in the trees,' suggested Stephane. We agreed to it, and we'd just gotten to the top when an army of skeletons started firing mercilessly at us. 'Run!"'We sprinted among the tree tops, missing all the arrows- they were enchanted, and could kill someone with at least a one of them- except for a single shot. Fred took the hit. He stumbled and fell out of the trees. 'Fred, no! " Stephane cried. She turned to go save him. I snatched her arm and tried to talk to her. But her brother spoke first. " save yourselves! It's deep... Liver. Take care of... baby sister, Steve! I hope you guys make... " And with that, my best friend drew his last breath and left our world. Stephane was in shock, petrified. I had to so something- I couldn't just let her die like that, right after her brother. I gathered her and swung her over one of my shoulders. The extra weight made it harder to run, and I stumbled onto the ground. The skeletons were close behind us. I put Stephane down. I looked her sternly and briefly in the eye. She now knew she had to move on and grieve later. She started firing her bow at the skeletons. I went into combat, slaying the ones she missed with my sword, which was on the verge of breaking. We finally killed the last few, and fumbled around the forest, in search of some shelter before more monsters sought us out. I found a safe nook under a tree, so we made a fire and let our guard down. She was silent. She was traumatized. I had just lost my best friend, but she had lost her brother. Now she was an orphan, alone in the world. Like me. Both my parents died when I was about seven, from an unfortunate mining accident. I lived with Fred and Stephane until I was deemed old enough to take care of myself. Now I tried to comfort Stephane, and I offered her my lunch from that day, but she turned them both down. I was just noticing how pretty she was by the firelight, yet is noticed years before, when I heard a deep moan, and a twig crack. I shot up, listening. The sound of foot steps were coming from... right behind Stephane. "

"... 'Stephane! Behind you!' I bolted to her and planted myself before her. She stood up, peering over my shoulder. A zombie emerged from the shadows, decked in enchanted diamond armor. 'Quick, kill it!' Shouted Stephane, standing close behind. 'Stay close to the fire,' I whispered. I headed towards the zombie, quickly slaying it. I was surprised, but it was only because of how weak his amor was. I returned to the fire. I started to think about the skeletons and the zombie. They never had armor or weapons that intense. Something clicked into my mind. Herobine. Yes, of course! How could I have been so oblivious? They were from Herobrine. He was desperate to get equal with my great grandfather that immensely. I heard more footsteps. I glanced up at Stephane. Only there was no Stephane. She had already gotten to the top of the nearest tree, seeking out the mobs. I doused the fire and climbed up next to her. Just as I was beginning to expect. That zombie was a scout for another army- this time endermen instead of skeletons. Stephane sighed and mumbled something. I turned to her and tried to look at her. Her face was expressionless. But her eyes- they gave away her plots. They say the eyes of Ryneians speak more then thier mouths. She wanted to leave. ' You can't. You're brother wants me to protect you, and I will.' She faced me now. She sighed again, this time longer. 'I know... I'll stay... And I know you'll take good care of me. " She leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. She giggled and turned away. I blushed as red as an apple. So she does have something for me, I thought sweetly, recalling the numerous times Fred joked about my infatuation with her, teasing and taunting, saying she felt the same. Gently, I put my hand to where she kissed me. 'What was that for?' I asked, laughing. ' For making my brother's life so happy. He always talked about you. He never wanted to leave your side, you know. And you never did. ' tears started welling in her eyes. I leaned over and put my arm around her shoulder, comforting her. Stephane began to cry, resting her head on my chest, and I placed mine on her head. 'Thank you for being there, Steve. For him. For Fred... For me,' she whispered. I smiled and looked down to her gleaming eyes. She was watching the endermen quarrel.. 'He was the best friend any one could ever have,' I said quietly . I sighed. This sighing thing was catching on. And I felt the water works coming,too. I didn't allow myself to cry though, because I didn't want to worry her. Over time, reality faded, and we drifted into an unsettling sleep I felt nudges and abrupt pushes. Jerking awake, I realized I was entirely surrounded by the endermen from earlier. I stood up, and turned around in circles, sword in hand. Stephane was gone. There was a note scribbled on the back of her map she'd left. 'I'm sorry, but I had to go. I didn't want to be a burden. I wanted to be with my brother. I'm sorry. ' I was grief stricken. I couldn't breathe. She'd just- gone and...  
The endermen started to close in on me. One was holding a book and quill. it turned the pages toward me. I peered closely to the words. 'This is Lord Herobrine. Not the endermen. I'm their master. So sorry not to have personally kidnapped you. I had to tidy up your room. I've come to take you away. Surrender now or die instantly by the hand of these fine endermen. ' Clearly, I had no choice. I threw down my sword with a clatter and lifted my hands. I continued reading.' You will experience a pain to the head and blackness until you arrive at my castle, ' it read. 'Oh please, no-' I started. Before I knew it, an enderman delivered a hard blow to the side of my head with a stone block. Reality shattered, and the world went black."


	2. Chapter 3

"... I woke to a head ache and hunger. Dazed and confused, I realized I was in a dungeon cell. Rising up, I tried to stretch. Being blindly tired, I hadn't noticed my hands were tightly bound with an enchanted lead. Attempting to free myself, I tugged my wrists apart. But the magic in it knew what I was doing, and the the lead stung me. I gasped, surprised. The guard outside the cell heard me, a zombie villager, and made this awful snarl. I cringed when I heard an iron door slam and quick, light footsteps. The cell door creaked open, and I stood up to meet who was coming. It was an endermen. It tossed a loaf of bread and an apple at me. Fumbling, it clumsily tumbled out of my hands and onto the damp moldy floor. The enderman snickered at me, and left. I looked at the bread and the apple. I wasn't that hungry. I was about to lug it across the room, when I considered about the next time I would eat again. Reluctantly, I ate a few bites of the apple and tore of a chunk of bread, eating my small meal. I was nearly done when a few zombie pig men crudely entered the cell. I stood, straightening myself, so I wouldn't seem to appear weak. One took my lead and walked ahead of me, the other two stationed themselves on my left and right. They made it very obvious they had weapons and I didn't, so I played along and walked where they directed me to go. After walking over many bridges, and past many empty cells, we came to a large hall, overwhelmed with portraits. One was of the Skeleton King, and a couple of withers. I was very interested in a picture of the Lord Creeper, when I saw two grand doors out of the corner of my eye. The guards halted. I looked at them with curiosity. Suddenly one hurled me into the door. I crashed with a loud thump. Apparently I had to open them myself. It was a struggle, opening those doors. They finally agreed to be opened, and thundered when doing so. Behind them was a tremendous room, with a gold throne at the very back. We slowly made our way to it. The room was decorated with war trophies and portraits of herobrine. I studied the throne carefully, when out of no where Herobrine appeared, seated on his throne. He wore an malevolent smile, his dark chestnut hair slicked back. He decked a tux and a giant golden crown upon his head. The two guards on my side marched behind me, and kicked me down, making me fall to my knees. Herobrine laughed obnoxiously. 'Don't you know to bow when you see someone with such power as I? ' he crowed.  
I stared intensely at the floor.  
'We'll have such fun with you here, Steve... We've been waiting an awful long seventeen years...'  
He knew my name? and my age? He sighed and came down from his throne. Herobrine causally made his way over to me, dictatorship ringing about him.  
' Look at me,boy,' he growled.  
I didn't. I couldn't He bent down and lifted my chin up. Our faces were equal. I resisted the urge to look into those eyes, those cold, heartless eyes. 'Look at me.'  
Suddenly, against my will, my face tilted towards his own. My eyes were torn from the floor and cast into the depths of merciless white.  
'Dont look so disgusted. Why, you look identical to your great grandfather, Steve! I'm so glad you could make it! We'll have such a time during your stay. ' he cackled.  
I turned away from him, glancing at the portraits.  
' you'll have no pleasure in killing me, Herobrine. ' I claimed loudly, hiding the anxiousness in my voice. Herobrine laughed again. I assumed he was in a good mood.  
' Kill you? Why whatever for? No,no, my dear boy, that would only ruin the fun! ' he said, turning my face to look at his, again. ' No,no,' he repeated, lowering his voice. He scowled.  
' I'm going to make your life miserable. ' "

"... Herobrine stood, smirking. I gazed at the ground for a moment, letting the words sink in. I lifted my head and looked into his white eyes,wondering what was going to happen to me. He watched me for a minute, and turned to the guards.  
'Take him to his room,' he ordered. He looked at me again, and put his and on my shoulder. I stood, shrugging it off. He chuckled, saying, ' My, don't be so rude, boy. You don't want to be on my bad side.' And then he disappeared. The guards turned me around and we left the throne room. Herobrine's words rang inside me. ' I'm going to make your life miserable.' But not by death? Steve, what have you done, I told myself. I lifted my hands to my chest so I could hold my ring with one of them. It's a habit of mine, Stephane noticed it when we were little, that whenever I'm anxious I clutch my ring. The guard in front felt my lead tug ever so slightly and span around to see what I was doing. Seeing my ring, he paused to take it off. But it was enchanted, like all the Ryne rings, and had never left and would never leave my neck. Finding it hopeless, he turned forward and we continued on. We proceeded down a different corridor, and they stopped in front of an iron door. Remembering from last time, I opened it, and inside was a decent sized room- for a cell, anyways. Dim torches were placed in the back. It had a bed in the corner, and a large, enchanted-barred window was placed in the center, glittering from magic. In front of the window was a single chair, facing towards the window. They were two other doors in there, iron ones, both across the room from each other. I walked in, then turning to face the pigmen. They were thinking wether or not to release my hands. They decided to unbound me, thank goodness. And yet for some reason, it gave me an incredible sting when being untied. But the guards didn't seem to care, so they left, slamming the door behind them. I heard a series of clicks and locks turning, and finally I was alone. I walked aimlessly over to the chair, and tiredly sat down. I had resumed cradling my ring, this time with both hands, and gazed out the window. It was getting dark. I rested my elbows on my knees, and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I let out a nice, long sigh. It felt reassuring, in some way. My thoughts drifted towards my two dead friends. I had let both of them down. I started to think about their lives, their future families, their old families, their grand father- their grand father, Sam! I gasped, overwhelmed with hope. I knew that if I got out alive, I'd have to go to their grandfather, Sam Richard, who lived somewhere in the great big city of Emerald. He had always taken a liking to me. In fact, he almost adopted me if- if this hadn't happened. Sam always visited Rynes, and he always stayed with me at my little cottage down the road from Stephane and Fred's. And he was where anyone in Rynes would go to when in trouble, they all admitted so. I smiled. You lucky boy, you, I thought. I even laughed, thinking about all his fatherly charities for me. I was mesmerized in memory, forgetting the hurt and pain of the present, and reliving the kind, loving moments of the past. I knew I had to go to him when I escaped- if I escaped. Stephane and Fred would want me to go to him. Stephane and Fred. My mind shifted back to reality. I stood, and walked over to the window and gripped the bars. They were enchanted with strength, not with knock back, like my other lead was equipped with. I spotted the first stars of night and decided I should be going to bed. I held my wrists, brushing the rope burns. I fell into bed and was asleep instantly. It felt like only a few seconds when I felt some cold splash thrown on top of me. I jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. I looked around, bewildered. Two endermen looked at me, one clutching an empty bucket. ' a simple good morning would've worked,' I mumbled and shook my head, still a little in shock. The other enderman held a lead and a book. Groggily, I took the book from his grasp and read it. 'Good morning, Steve! How was your sleep? I'd be delighted if you'd come quietly and join me for breakfast. - Lord Herborine.' Glancing up from the book at the endermen, I groaned, handed the book over, and held out my hands. For some reason it had a stronger bite when being knotted, rather on then being unleashed. They had no sooner lowered my wrists it when they teleported us outside Herobrine's room. Another door. I looked at the endermen, gesturing towards the door. They nodded, and waited as I pushed it open. It was the only time I wished mobs could open doors. We walked in, and the door irksomely creaked in closing. I glared at it sarcastically, asking myself, why can't Herobrine make them open by themselves, too? I returned my attention back to my surroundings. His room houses a massive table, with only a single chair. Herobrine was seated in it. As we made our way towards him, I studied his room a bit more. Near the far back, a large bed was placed, canopies dripping around the perimeter, lush chicken feather pillows stacked against the headboard. Several chests were in the room, jewels and fine materials brimming from the crevices. It resembled much of his throne room. I noticed that there was a small door neighboring his bed. We approached the table, and Herobrine greeted us. 'Good morning, boy, how was your night?' He asked. He appeared to be serious,and actually seemed interested. 'A little restless, but decent,' I said, giving him a very queer look. He looked me over again. Then he snapped his fingers and my hands were free. I winced, feeling my wrists burn again. I began to massage them, I guess, when he started to talk again. ' Terribly sorry, boy. Come, stand by my side, ' he said. An apple popped into his hands, and he tossed it towards me. I caught it, and moved over to his side. I took a bite and listened to him chatter. ' You'll be very busy today. You're going to start your testing,' he stated. 'Testing?' I questioned him. I paused, and looked him in the eye. He was already doing the same. 'Yes, testing. ' 'For what?' He raised a brow. ' Don't act so confused, Steve. I'm going to test you to find you're weaknesses, physically and emotionally. ' he said, with a malevolent twinkle in his eye. "

"... I placed the apple on the table and pushed it aside. I'd just lost my appetite. 'Could I ask a question?' I asked meekly. 'Yes, of course,' Herobrine answered, repositioning himself. 'What do you mean, by... Well... Physical testing? You don't mean-' I began, when he interrupted. 'Beatings? Torment?' He implored. I cringed at the very words and nodded. 'Haha, goodness boy, expecting worst, are we? No, no, no. Not yet, anyways. You're new here, and I need to learn what you can handle ,and you need to learn what I can tolerate, so you can play your cards right and spare yourself the expense ,' he explained, wearing a smirk all the while. I let out a sigh of relief. Better stay on his good side, I warned myself. ' You're to stay a prisoner here, and that doesn't mean lying around in your cell all day. No,no, you have to earn your keep. Work hard, don't complain too much, and stay out of trouble. You will work as my man servant. If you qualify. If not, you'll be out to much harder labor then what you would get for a manservant. And once again, I'm warning you- stay out of trouble!' He glanced at me to make sure I was listening. I broke away from his contact and gazed toward the floor. I nodded again, slowly, repeating his words in my head. 'That means no escaping, no attempts to escape, speak when spoken to, come quickly and quietly, address me as sir, my lord, or Lord Herobrine, and you'll be very kind as to - what's that?' Herobrine leaped from his chair and pointed hastily towards my neck. I hadn't noticed I was fiddling with my ring. I peered my head around the room, also not realizing he was referring to me. I looked down at my hand and chuckled, saying ' Tis only a ring, sir. It won't harm anyone.' Then I thought of something, that made me clench it tighter and raise my head to ask. ' You wouldn't try to take it away, would you?' I asked, betraying the fact that I would be devastated if he did. Even though it was simply impossible, yet he was Herobrine. He seated himself and covered his face with his hands, recomposing himself. Rising once more, collected now, he came over to inspect it. 'Keep it,' he finally sniffed, dropping it against my chest. He returned to his seat to gather his thoughts. 'Thank you, sir,' I mumbled dreamily. I was thinking about the old days when this ring meant very little, and now, it means the world to me. 'As I was saying,' he resumed, catching my attention. ' No lying, no stealing, and pay the price when the time comes. Are we clear?' He asked. 'Very, sir,' I said, choosing my words carefully and slowly. Herobrine grinned and commented, 'See? You're already catching on. Now, about those tests... Follow me,' he spoke, dismissing the endermen, and directed me to a small room. 'We'll start physically. ' he said, book and quill popping into his hands. He wrote down his questions and my answers. 'Are you very strong?' 'I've been called so.' 'Fast?' 'It depends ,really, if I'm carrying something or not. ' he quizzed me on a hand ful of other questions, and then made me prove them by doing various exercises. Then the emotional. 'What makes you laugh?' He asked. 'Some old friends,' I answered, referring to Stephane and Fred. ' Causes tears?' Herobrine implored. 'Memories,' I said, also referring to Stephane and Fred. ' How about your greatest fear?' He questioned. Just the one I didn't want to hear. 'Might we try another one?' I pleaded. He shot me a sarcastic glance, replying. ' I asked you a question, and I want the answer. ' I swallowed. Here goes nothing, I prayed in my head. 'You, sir,' I said quietly. ' What was that? I can't hear you,' he said. Ignoring eye contact, I answered again. ' You, sir,' I stated clearly. He looked up from his papers and stared at me. I tried to conceal my embarrassment by biting my lip. You idiot! I scolded myself, covering my face with my hands. You should've said something like an ender dragon! I was still scolding myself when Herobrine burst into laughter. I peeked from my mask of fingers to find that he was amused. Well of course he is, I said, smacking myself in the forehead with the bottom of my palm. He's delighted that I fear him! Awkwardly, I scratched my neck while waiting for him to finish his laughing. 'I'm pleased to hear it! That will be it for your tests, boy,' he said, wiping tears from his eyes. 'Now, before you get to work, I need to tell you one last thing. Do not enter the east halls under any circumstances,' he demanded. 'Yes, my lord,' I agreed. We heard the door to his bedroom creak, and a muffled voice was raised. Herobrine snapped his fingers, and once again I was tied with the piercing stab of the lead. I would've cried aloud if he hadn't but his hand to my mouth. He glared at me, obviously wanting me to stay noiseless. The footsteps grew closer, and Herobrine seemed to panick. He placed me in the corner, and some more enchanted lead emerged from his hand. I cringed as he secured it around my legs and arms. Then an apple sprouted from his hand, and he propped it in my mouth and turned me around. He hurried from the room, locking the door hastily as he left, glaring at me. So much for making the man laugh, I thought. I heard more voices outside the door, and tried to eavesdrop. One of them was Herobrine's, the other I couldn't recall at the time. But it sounded like I heard it before... Probably just a mob. But then I wondered, why bind me in such a state and lock me away for a common monster? There was more behind it, and I intended to find out. It was quite a while and my jaw stared to become sore, when Herobrine came into the room. With a single snap, all the rope and the apple had disappeared, except for my hands. They remained bound. I tried not to show the reaction from the sharp bite the leads gave me when being removed. I stood, trying my best to brush myself off. ' Anyways, ' he said, like none of that had just taken place, ' stay away from the east halls. You can start in the morning,' he said. He summoned two endermen to take me back to my cell when I stopped him, and asked, ' Please, sir, if you don't mind my asking, might I ask why I was-',and I was interrupted. 'You're my prisoner, aren't you? You are a captive, hostage, and a prisoner. Get used to it,' he snapped, and then I was gone, with the two endermen, and back in my room. They released my hands, the pain and burning continued, and the endermen were gone in the next few seconds. But I didn't really notice. I was still thinking about that voice... I shook my head. It was none of my business. I would get into trouble if I figured out who it was. I sat on my chair, pondering this mysterious character. I hadn't noticed a chest was placed in my room, next to my bed until now. So I sorted through the items- clean clothes, iron armor, some food and water, a couple of empty books, a couple of reading books, farming and fighting tools, and some other things. A sign was placed above it, reading ' here are some complimentary items you might need. - Lord Herobrine' . I was trying on the armor and clothes for size, when I heard something coming from the corner. Scratching. Movement. Cautiously, I took a torch and an iron sword by instinct from the chest, not noticing the bow and arrows. I inched made my way towards the corner. The torch there was missing, so I placed the one in my hand in it's place. I was hoping a mob hadn't spawned, but I immediately heard the hiss and saw the face of a creeper.

"... The creeper surprised me, so I withdrew and fell onto my chair behind me, knocking it over. The creeper crawled closer towards me. Sword in hand, I attempted to stab it a few times. As I was about to pierce it for probably the fourth time, it swelled up, turning white with compression. That was my cue to duck and cover. I lunged underneath the chair just in time for the explosion. The impact threw me against the wall, colliding in it with full force. I moaned as I slid down in a slumped position. I was dizzy from the wall collision, but I was curious about the damage done. I hesitated. Was that snickering? No, I thought, reasoning that the creeper's snarl was still ringing in my ears. I stood, only to fall with a cry. My ankle seared and swelled. I'd twisted it in the outburst, so I managed to pull myself up on the bed to observe the ruins. It had blown a hole into the next cell below me. I fidgeted with my ring, a nervous wreck about what to do and how to explain it. But I had no need to, for two enraged endermen burst into the room. They held fast to my arms, and dragged me out into the hall and into a dark room. A low, stone table and a podium was the only furnishing. Numerous pigmen and zombies awaited, even a couple of withers. Herorbine stood on the stand, appearing very upset. The enderman hauled me into the center of the room, before herobrine. Mobs started to shriek and applaud. The endermen clenched my arms tightly, so I couldn't even move them. Herobrine started to speak. ' Didn't I just lecture you about NOT trying to escape?' He accused me. 'I- I didn't. There was a creeper, and it exploded and-' I tried to tell him, but he continued. ' Didn't I also tell you not to lie?' He went on. 'I'm not lying! I've never lied, never!' I confronted. 'But most of all,' he argued,' I told you you had to pay the price when the time comes. You tried to go AWOL, but instead you created a massive crater in your cell with gun powder you've been hiding from me. You should've known better then to even think you could outwit me, boy,' he threatened. He whirled around and violently gestured for someone to come in. It was a pig man, holding an enchanted blaze rod. I swallowed, realizing what was about to happen. ' Remove his upper garment ,' Herobrine ordered nonchalantly, a stiff calm glazing over his anger. The zombies approached me and ripped of my blue tee shirt. I struggled, trying to break free of the endermen. 'No, you're making a big mistake!' I shouted despairingly. The torture chamber went silent. He gawked at me. I feared the worst. ' I do not make mistakes, boy,' he seethed, attempting to control his temper. He glared at the mobs, and they continued their roaring and cheering. 'Hold him down,' he continued, with a dominant air of superiority. I was yanked and flattened onto the stone table,lying on my stomach, my arms and legs being weighed down my multiple monsters. The mobs grew ecstatic. The pigmen with the blaze rod trumped over towards the side of the table, facing Herobrine. He raised the rod, waiting for the signal from Herobrine. I struggled, trying to wriggle away from the many mobs holding me down. It's useless, I thought. He won't flew away like a gunshot. I accepted the fact and braced myself,eyeing Herobrine's hand, waiting in suspense for the rod to come down and strike my back. He lifted it slowly, taunting me. Then he swung it down with severe force. The shock was unimaginable, making the lead seem like feathers. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I needed a good cry, anyways. The second was even worst then the first. I cried out in agony, pleading for mercy from Herobrine. But he thought he was right, and stubborn as he was, continued to let his hand rise and fall. The third made me writhe, the fourth even wail. The fifth was the most unforgettable. It was the last. Just before what would've been the sixth, a small zombie burst into the room at full speed. Interrupting Herobrine's rising hand, he paused, and crouched down to listen to his messenger. I took this time as a break. I was in an excruciating state, and completely exhausted. I slowly and tiredly blinked up towards Herobrine, fluttering my eyes to clear away the tears. He looked at the small zombie, his eyes wide in disbelief . He glanced towards me, then stood tall, saying ' It seems that there has been... A mistake. There actually was a creeper in the boy's cell. A gang of bored and mischievous guards decided to play a little joke on this here prisoner, spawning a creeper in his chambers while he was away at service. The boy was telling the truth... Release him.' The mobs growled and hissed as they backed away from me, disappointed. Breathing heavily, I managed to sit up. I glared at Herobrine. How could he do such a vicious thing like that? I was about to boast about how I was right with the little dignity I had left to scrummage, topless and bleeding, soaked in perspiration and tears, when his expression slipped, and I recognized a pang of regret and apology on his face. It immediately fixed into a dispassionate, dictating expression again. I thought my decision over as he spoke again. ' I might be an evil lord, but I do not desire to harm the honest man. ' he turned towards me, awaiting his verbal blow. He never received one. With that "apology", I limped out of the room with a medical witch, which had come with another zombie villager. As she was tending to my back, the two of us in my cell, I told myself to never get in any kind of trouble like that again. ' You were very imposing back there, young man, lashed to the stone top like a chicken,' she cackled. I sighed, ignoring her jokes. I drank a sleeping potion the witch prescribed, to help me sleep more comfortably, since she knew I was to be put back to work again the next day. She- I think it was a she- left the room, just before I fell asleep. But I couldn't fall asleep. I heard someone walking outside the hallway, and it didn't sound like a mob. It sounded more... Human. I stood and limped over to the door, peering through the space between the bars. I gasped, and startled the person walking away. 'Stephane?'

"... She turned around, trying to locate my voice. 'Oh my Notch, it is you!' I cried. She saw me through the bars and rushed towards the door. I leaned against the door to support myself, so she could see me clearer. 'Steve! What are you doing here?' She asked. ' Never mind that, what are you doing out of your cell?' I asked her. She gave me a queer look. 'My cell? What cell?' she asked. 'Herobrine let's me roam around the whole castle. Except for the prisons. I heard someone just blew up a cell,' she answered. I stared at her, stupefied. That explains why she was unlocking the door with keys- unlocking the door, what? ' Wait, Steph, don't-' it was too late. She opened it. I almost came tumbling down on top of her if I hadn't caught hold of the door frame, leaning against that now. I upset my back and winced, but quickly covering it up with a smile so she wouldn't notice and worry. ' Are you ok? You almost fell on top of me!' She said. ' Yes, of course I am, ' I lied to her, a bit snappy. She hesitated, slightly shocked, and I immediately shot her an apologetic look. She accepted, embracing me, hugging ever so tightly. Stephane tucked her head beneath my chin, being a bit shorter than me, and I felt her tears trickle individually onto my bare chest, and her hands squeezing me, clingy. I repositioned myself so she wouldn't irritate any of my wounds on my back. I rested my chin on top of her head, and held her even closer. She pulled away, locking eyes. ' No wonder I wasn't allowed in the prison,' she said. 'But why are you over here, in the medical rooms? ' I quickly tried to come up with an excuse, bit she figured it out herself. ' You're hurt! You're the one who made him so furious tonight,' she stated. Nodding, I sighed. 'If you could help me over to the bed, I'd be delighted,' I asked, trying to convince her she was wrong and I was fine. When I finally sat down, I knew I had a problem. I couldn't lie down on my stomach- she'd see my back in this horrid state. And in couldn't lie on my back, it was too irritated. I had no other shirts except for the ones herobrine had in the chest in my room, now probably being restored. I decided she had to see my back, so I laid down on my stomach, moaning a bit. "Stephane, please, don't-" She gasped and knelt on the floor beside me, kissing my forehead. I was suddenly in a dream. I told her i was fine and explained to her how I was caught. And I remembered . 'Your note- it said you'd committed-' I began, but she cut me off. It was starting to get annoying. 'Suicide? So that's it,' she said, half to herself. She explained how after we'd fallen asleep on the tree, she'd heard something bellow and went to investigate, not bothering to wake me. Herobrine had impersonated her when she- er, I mean he- wrote the suicide note so I'd come easily, since I didn't have anyone else besides myself to protect. Myself to protect. I had a flashback of the previous event. ' It's not safe for us here,' I whispered. 'Well, we have to escape- but how?' She asked. ' Not this early, not so soon. He'll be less likely to be more forgiving if it was my fault this time,' I explained. We arranged to meet outside my cell door every night to make our escape route. ' Stephane seemed overjoyed, yet a bit disheartened at the same moment. She turned and left the room, locking the door behind her. I fell asleep, dreaming about her the whole night through. I didn't even care when I awoke to another bucket of water from the endermen. I didn't even flinch when I had the lead tied on,and then removed so I could use a pair of crutches the endermen had brought from the witch. But I did care when I walked into Herobrine's room. He stood before a portrait of himself, studying it as if his life depended on it. I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. He turned to face me, forgetting about what happened the previous night, despite the obvious evidence of crutches(and yes, I had another shirt on). 'Good morning, boy!' He said cheerfully. 'Good morning to you,sir,' I played along. How I hated this "sir" and "my lord" act. 'Ready for a hard day of work?' He implored. 'Yes, ready as I'll ever be,sir,' I said. He sat down to eat his 6 course meal of a 'simple' breakfast, while I hobbled to and fro, doing this and that with a crutch and one hand. 'Boy,' he called for me. I sighed. 'Its Steve, sir,' I corrected him, polishing his armor and swords. 'Boy,' he continued, ' do you know anything about bravery?' I hesitated. Did I? 'Certainly not,sir,' I answered truthfully. 'Hunting?' 'A little.' 'Entertainment?' 'Well, I'm a decent singer, if that's what your inquiring,sir.' How about love?' I dropped his chest plate I'd been polishing, creating a huge clash. I was stupefied. Herobrine? In love? I picked up the chest plate, and smiled to myself. 'Yes. Indeed I do,' I murmured, loud enough so he could hear it. Ah, Stephane, I thought. But then I wondered, who was herobrine swooning for? 'What does she look she like,sir?' I asked, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious . He described Stephane's goddess like features to a tee. I bit my lip. Herobrine and I were falling for the same girl."

"... I'd be in a great misfortune if he discovered my secret. 'She sounds wonderful,sir,' I replied. No sooner had the words departed from my lips, Stephane breezed into the room. Herobrine and I both jumped, chorusing together, 'Stephane!' The biting lead appeared at his will and installed coiled around my torso, causing me to tumble on my knees, my crutch smushed against me. He spun and gave me the evil eye. 'What did you say?' He questioned. 'Erm... "silly me",' I said with effect, 'I'd forgotten to do your... Wash,' I said, giving a sheepish grin and shrugged forgetfully. Herobrine hurried over towards her, ignoring me. 'My dear, you look astonishing,' he attempted to charm her. It was such a struggle for me to keep from laughing. But she did look amazing. She wore a violet dress, with some sort of small crown on her head. She wore no jewelry except for her ring of ryne, which, for the first time I noticed, had the image of a bow shooting an arrow into a heart. How convenient, I thought. 'Boy, come here so I might introduce you to Stephane,' he called. He glanced in my direction. 'Oh. Right then,' he said are irritably, and the lead bandied I stood with my crutch, and walked towards them. 'Stephane, this is my... Captive and manservant, Steve. ' he said. I half smiled, trying my best to bend down on one knee with my crutch, and managed to. Laying the crutch down, I took one of her hands in both of mine and kissed the top. 'How do you do?' I whispered. 'Very well, thank you,' she answered, playing along. I stood up again, almost falling when holding the crutch improperly. I groaned, and regained my balance, shaking my head as if to shake away the slight pang it gave my back and ankle. Since she hadn't asked me the previous night, she asked me now,' Why, whatever happened to you, to put you in such a state?' I looked at herorbrine, as if asking if I should tell. He nodded, and held his breath. I hesitated. I wondered what he would do if I embarrassed him in front of his crush. 'Tis mostly my fault, my lady. You see, I attempted to escape, and... And payed the price,' I lied, glancing towards herobrine. He let out a sigh of relief and began to brag about how he did this and that to me and how I cried so pitifully he just positively had to stop. Stephane grimaced and shot me a questioning glance, asking me if I told the truth. I mouthed the word 'no' to her and shrugged. I resumed to my chores, listening to herobrine blab on about his proud self, feeling steph's tender eyes on me, and occasionally stealing glances and grins towards each other. I knew that herobrine knew that I lied to her, to spare him the embarrassment, so I didn't worry about having to be disciplined again for being dishonest. She invented an excuse to leave, and she left the room, waving to me as she did. I winked to her and smiled, suggesting that everything would be alright. She closed the door, and we listened to her foot steps fade away. I then realized that she was why he'd locked me in that smaller room the other day. Apparently he saw me as a threat to their relationship. And I was, I guess. My stomach rumbled, and I longingly gazed at the apple on the table. Herobrine followed my gaze, and threw the apple towards me. I caught it, taking a tremendous bite. I rested the armor on the bench and plopped on the floor, being careful not to let my back graze the wall behind me. 'You didn't have to do that, after all, you were-' he began, but this time, I cut him off. 'Your welcome, sir,' I said between bites. 'I noticed you both were wearing rings,' he questioned. ' Are you both from Rynes?' He looked at me, expecting an answer right away. ' It seems so, though I've never seen her before,' I said, paranoid if he could see through my lie. 'Ah, I see,' he replied distantly. I reached for my crutch so I could stand, doing my best not to fall again. I'd been standing for quite some time, doing nothing at all, when my back began to burn for no reason at all. It felt as if I was back on that stone table. Flinching, I managed to live it down. 'You can have the rest of the day off, ' he said, observing my strange actions and guessing the cause. 'Thank you, sir,' I said, overjoyed to finally rest. 'Yes, and I'm sending a guard to stay by your door, so if another creeper happens to be in there again, you won't be put through an ordeal again,' he said. 'No!' I shouted. He turned, clearly surprised, looking me sharply in the eye. 'Why shouldn't I?' He challenged. 'I can fend for myself. And it's brightly lit now, one would generally stay away from it,' I persuaded him. He thought it over. 'Very well, ' he said. He snapped his fingers and I was in my old cell again, the one the creeper blew up. It was rebuilt, the floor, and everything seemed normal again. Except for the chair. It was still upside down, so I overturned it and placed it in its regular spot. I took a wooden slab and placed it before the chair, so I could rest my feet on it. I layed the crutch on the side of my chair. I leaned back, forgetting about my back. I quickly remembered when I put the slightest bit of pressure on it, so I turned around and rested my chin against the back of the chair and wrapped my arms around it. It was raining outside, and I heard the roll of neighboring thunder. Exhausted from work, I was half asleep when the witch doctor came in, to reapply the medication. I slipped off my shirt and held it, clenching my fists when she applied the potions, twisting knots in the cotton fabric. 'What are you doing, making it worse?' I cried. 'No, there seems to be a bit of blaze peelings in your cuts. It must've even shaken off the rod. ' she explained. 'Cant you take it out?' 'Yes, but with a very risky operation,' she crowed.

"... I turned my head so I could glimpse her face. 'Will it hurt?' I asked. 'Excruciatingly,' she answered casually, inspecting my ankle now. ' That explains why it hurt so much today,' I realized. ' It also explains why you have more stripes on your back,' she answered. I was shocked. 'What do you mean?' I questioned. 'There appears to be a few more cuts on your back that are untreated. Tis a side effect of blaze powder infecting the wounds,' she revealed to me. 'Then when should you operate?' I asked nervously. Something sharp and fiery slapped across my chest. I drew in my breath quickly, stunned, shaking the chair with my reaction. 'Did it just-' she started. 'Yes, it did,' I replied. ' Then I need to operate now,' she stated. She assisted me along with my crutch back to the medical rooms. Leaning me against the wall, she called a handful pigmen, along with herobrine. He seemed surprised when he found himself in the room full of pigmen, clearly occupied with something before the befuddling teleportation, and a witch doctor, and his hostage. 'Whats going on, Beneztha?' He asked, enraged. The witch whispered in his ear what was happening. His face grew solemn. 'Very well, I'll stay through out the procedure. ' he said. 'Do what ever is necessary. ' 'I'll need a lead and your strength to hold him down,' Beneztha said, brewing the proper potions. He didn't hesitate. Soon my hands were tied again, except they were over my head, with the lead tied to a fence post that was on the ceiling. I stood on a sticky piston, the pigmen holding my feet down. I wasn't feeling to good about this. I felt another slap against my chest, leaving a bloody and bright red mark against my skin. Someone was behind me, anchoring my shoulders. It was herobrine. The witch was about to begin on my back, but she hesitated, asking, ' are you sure you're ready?' She inquired. I nodded, breathing heavily. 'It has to be done, why not now?' I said. I waited, closing my eyes tightly. The pigmen looked up in curiosity, wondering why I wasn't in a screaming fit yet. I opened an eye. Still nothing. 'Haven't you started yet?' I asked. 'Yes,but it takes a minute to kick in. ' ' The medicine or the-GAH!' I shrieked. Obviously it wasn't the medicine. I wrapped my wrist around the rope supporting me, trying to stay still. Another stripe. I doubled over, almost knocking herobrine of his stool so that he could reach me. 'Keep still, boy!' He snapped, impatient. I straightened myself, embracing for the next one. I hung my head, barricading the tears back. The door to the room opened. I heard a gasp. Glancing up, I saw a mortified Stephane. I was about to call her name, when herobrine snapped his fingers and everything went blank.

I opened my eyes and saw two blurred faces. I moved and tried to sit up,but the two figures pushed me back down. As my eyes focused, I realized one was a girl and one had white eyes. Yes, now I remember, I thought. Stephane and Herobrine. My sight cleared up drastically and I was able to see them. Herobrine had his arms folded across his chest, and Stephane was teary eyed, holding my hand. 'I thought you said you'd never met her before?' Sneered herobrine. "

"... Stephane hung her head. 'What happened?' I asked her. ' I put you out of your misery for the moment,' answered Herobrine instead of Stephane. 'And I believed I asked you something first. ' I looked over to Stephane, giving her a curious expression. ' I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry,' she cried. I was confused. 'What did you do?' I asked her nervously. 'Oh, nothing much. She just revealed the fact that you two had known each other since you were no taller then a block, and that she loved you. Do you feel the same?' He implored. I was speechless. I turned to Stephane now. She was still holding my hand. I repositioned myself so I could completely face her. I placed my free hand on top of hers, and nodded. 'More than anything,' I whispered hoarsely, but audibly, gazing dreamily and reassuringly into her eyes. Wiping away her tears with my blistery fingers, I asked her to stop crying. She sniffled and lowered her head, glancing to the monster beside her. I bit my lip and looked towards Herobrine.  
He tried to seem emotionless, but I could tell he was enraged. Then he snapped with a roar, and the very next moment I was in my cell room, alone with Herobrine. Without the aid of my crutch, I instantly dropped to my knees, my legs giving in. He made his way swiftly across the room to me, acting very cavalier. He looked down on me, and I looked up to him, awaiting whatever was to come next. ' I suppose you think you're so clever,' he jeered. I backed into the wall, standing up, despite the fact I hadn't a crutch. 'The only reason your alive now is because of her. I'll let you say your final good byes,' he said. He backed away, and Stephane appeared in the center of the room. She whirled till she spotted me, surprised from the teleport, and hurried over. I held her waist and she squeezed my shoulders. She was crying again. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. 'Everything will be alright,' I promised her. 'Where is your room?' I asked quietly, my lips drawing closer towards her ear. ' The east halls,' she said breathlessly. I bent my head and kissed the top of hers, and then crouched so she could see my face. 'Wait for me tonight, be ready to run,' I warned her. I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly again. The curve of her warm, fragrant body in my arms seemed almost too wrong to be right. I thought better with herobrine in the room to display such protective affection. I jerked her away from me swiftly, and she looked up instantly into my eyes, hurt. I took a deep breath, hastily gathering her again, and kissed her. It was truly enchanting until she disappeared. I opened my eyes and fumbled for her image, the soft cushion of her lips drifting away from my own. Herorbine had teleported her to her chambers. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin up in defiant statute. Herobrine approached me again. He stood in front of me,trembling with rage. He raised his hand and gave me one of the hardest blows I've ever known. I groaned and winced, and he swiftly kneed my stomach. I collapsed, incapable of breathing. 'Foolish boy, ' he said, and listening to me cough and sputter with some content and regained superiority, then disappeared. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek. That was it. The flame had been lit. The fire had been started. It was time to escape."


	3. Chapter 2

"... I searched my chest for the right materials. Hm, let's see. Map? Check. Spare crutch? Check. Sword? Check. Bow and arrows? Check. Food? Check. Pick axe? Check. Iron pressure plate? I chuckled to myself. Check. I placed the pressure plate down, opening the door. I stuck a block in the door, causing the door to break. I removed the pressure plate and the block, and sprinted to the east halls. The castle's security was surprisingly terrible. I would think that the paranoid Herobrine would have mobs all over the place. I reached the east halls. I looked down the long corridor. Only one door. Then Stephane must be behind it, I thought. I ran to the door, checking my back to make sure no one had followed me. I placed the pressure plate down and opened the door. Empty. Herobrine mustve gotten to her first. As I turned to leave, something jumped onto my back, causing me to gasp. My crutch fell to the ground, and I with it. It was Stephane. She'd forgotten about my back and chest. She quickly climbed down and explained. 'I'm so sorry Steve. I thought you were a mob, ' she said. Assisting me to my feet, she handed me the crutch. ' Where will we go?' She asked. I laughed a little. 'Haven't you figured it out? Your grand father, Sam. In the Emerald city. ' I told her. Realization lit up her eyes, and I smiled admiringly. Handing her the bow, we left the east halls. She knew the way the way out, since she wasn't unconscious when she arrived. I froze and stared at the bridge we had to cross to get to the gate. Of course. There was a good drop to the lava below. Cautiously crossing the bridge, we reached the main gate and had already attempted to open it. I was prying at it with my sword, and Stephane waited patiently. ' Leaving so soon?' A voice behind me laughed. Stephane gasped. I turned to find herobrine confronting us alone, with an enchanted bow and sword in each hand. I stood in front of Stephane, acting as some sort of shield as she tried her hand at opening the gate. 'The injured boy is trying to make a hero out of a poor miner? Isn't that sweet,' taunted herobrine. Ignoring his words, I pointed my blade at him. I let the crutch go, letting it fall and burn to a crisp in the lava. I stood on my one good leg. I inched back,turning to Stephane and telling her,' when I say now, shoot your arrows at him.' I faced him again. 'You can't take her,' I said. 'But you can have me.' I heard a cry behind me, and I looked in her direction, winking. She caught on to the idea and readied her bow. 'No funny business?' He asked. 'No funny business.' I dropped my sword into the bubbling lake below me. 'Now!' I called, and purposely tripped my self onto the bridge. She fired her arrow and hit herorbine in the heart. He froze, and fell onto the bridge next to me. I stood up, and faltered now and then as I walked towards him. He was was still alive and awake. I rested my foot on his side. 'You lied,' he breathed. 'Actually, I didn't. You said no funny business. Killing you wasn't exactly my idea of funny, my lord,' I corrected him. I rolled him off the bridge, and turned to make my way back to Stephane. But he grabbed my supporting foot and made me tumble with him. I slipped off, grasping the edge of the bridge. I felt my grip slipping. Stephane screamed. 'I'm right here, Steph!' I called to her. I heard herorbine laugh maniacally below me, practically singing, 'if I fall, you're coming with me!'  
Out of no where an arrow whisked through the air and shot into his hand. Startling him, he let go in pain, and fell to his death. His shriek faded into the lava along with himself. I looked up. Stephane had dropped her bow and started hauling me up. Without the extra weight, I was easily capable of climbing up the bridge again. I collapsed onto the bridge, out of breath. I was free again. "

"... Breathing heavily, I looked up to Stephane and smiled. We were free. I sat up and held her close. I hadn't noticed that I had a large cut on my arm from Herobrine's sword. We shared a miraculous moment, full of victory and sweet freedom. She kisses me softly on my bruised lips, her eyes full of bliss. I laughed and couldn't help but kiss her again. Then her face turned serious. 'Lets hurry and leave before the mobs come out,' she reasoned. I agreed, so we eventually downed the gate it skipped into the woods. Judging by the map, we were only a day and half away from Emerald. Night was falling upon us. She convinced me o camp, worrying I was ill, and we decided to sleep and then head out in the morning. We slept across the fire from each other. In the middle of the night, I heard some leaves rustling, which woke me up. It'd waken Stephane up too, and she drew her bow, reading her aim. Of course, it was mobs. But there was an unusual quantity of them. I guessed they were from Herobrine's castle. 'Stephane, just in case we lose each other, head straight to Emerald city. You take the map. And mark you're trail with arrows. But before you go, shoot 3 arrows in a row onto the ground so I know you're alive. I'll dig 3 wholes,' I told her.  
The fight lasted all night. In fact, there was so many that the rest of them burnt in the morning light or ran away, leaving me exhausted and sicker than I was before. I searched the woods, searching for her arrows. I spotted them, and then another arrow in the distance. I'd been wounded even more that night, since I didn't have a sword I fought with my hands. Eventually the arrows lead to the city. I was purely fatigued, but I was anxious to find Sam and Steph again. That's why, I guess, I fainted," chuckled Steve, finishing his story. It was late, probably a few hours past midnight. The doctors were quiet, and the nurse had tears in her eyes. "Please, don't cry," Steve pleaded. "It's all over now. " he smiled, as if to prove it. "How awfully tragic!" Spoke dr. Smith. "Yes, just simply tragic. " agreed dr. Woods. Steve sat quietly, not sure what to say now, playing with his ring again. "When will Sam be here?" He inquired. The doctor was about to speak, when Stephane peered around the door, along with Sam. "Steve!" She cried. "Stephane," he murmured. She threw herself on top of him, making him wince and cough. Instantly, she retrieved herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your back," she apologized. "That's alright, merely an accident. " He gazed into her eyes and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, while she rested her head on his chest, forgetting about his stripes, again. He made another cringe, but tried his best to guise it, seeing she was happy. He looked up into the old man's eyes. "Sam," he started, but Stephane sudden to kissed him again, making his eyes close tired and sweetly, and his cheeks turn red. "How are you feeling, boy?" Asked Sam, once the two had finished. "Overjoyed. Free. Loved," he said, his eyes still shut. But they shot open, with a pleading look, and Steve begged him with his tired heart," please Sam, please, don't ever call me that

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
